


The Cripple and the Outlaw

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Disney's Aladdin AU, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Gays in Wheelchairs, Hank is Protective, M/M, Wheelchairs, gays, it's gonna be good, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles couldn't move his legs and was doomed to live and die in his big, empty house.<br/>Erik was a wanted man, running from everything he'd ever known with two children who claimed to be his.<br/>After a chance meeting, they thought they'd never see each other again.<br/>Then, Erik met a genie named Raven and his dreams became plausible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> So, Cherik Aladdin AU. This work is gonna have chapters and they're gonna get longer, I swear. Also, I haven't seen XMA prior to writing this, but fuck it.  
> I'll probably update every few days or so.  
> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's dreams slow him down. Charles decides to make his come true.

   "That'll be four sixty-three." The young woman with dark red hair in front of the register placed a five in the counter, "Keep the change."

   She picked up her Hot Cheetos and left the store. The girl walked to a building nearby. She climbed up the stairs to the roof, where two men waited for her. One of them was staring at the streets below, seeming bored. The other had silver hair and was pouring hot water into three cups of Instant Ramen. The girl smiled at the second, throwing the bag at him, "Good job, Pietro. I don't think he ever saw you."

   "He was too busy staring at your tits, Wanda. I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna break someone's neck," the boy mumbled back. The other man turned to the duo, "Did you say he was staring at your breasts?"

   Wanda rolled her eyes, "It's alright, father. He only looked for a second. That doesn't exactly count as staring. It just seemed like staring to Pietro because he didn't slow down enough."

   "How many times must I ask you to call me Erik or even Magneto?" asked the man. He flicked his first her and a heavy metal beam fell in front of the door. Wanda walked over to Pietro, "We told you, you're our father, so we will call you father. It's the right thing to do."

   Erik rolled his eyes. He remembered the day he met the twins. Wanda and Pietro had been eating out of a dumpster, two scared and homeless mutants. Erik, as a well-known mutant, had run away from home many years ago and was now searching for a home. When he'd seen the speedster sharing the raisins Pietro had stolen from Erik's bag, he knew they were special. Ever since then, the three were inseparable. They helped each other find food, water, and protection on a daily basis. Recently, Wanda and Pietro had been doing most of the work, but Erik was trying to help. Something was stuck on his mind, though.

   He'd had a dream a few nights ago that shook him up big time. A man with brown hair and the most stunning brown eyes Erik had ever seen was sitting by a window, knitting and humming a little tune. When Erik tried to approach, he couldn't. Then, he'd heard a voice in his head.

  _Wake up and come find me._

Erik had woken with a jolt. Since then, all of his waking thoughts were of the beautiful man. All of his dreams were filled with him. He'd done nothing but watch the streets below, looking for him. His heart broke every time he even thought about never finding him. 

   "Father, please come eat." Wanda's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Erik stalked over, sitting down next to his so-called children. 

   "Cup O Noodles? Sounds delicious."

   "Oh, shut up."

   Erik laughed and dug in, "You two realize you're going to get caught one day, right?" Pietro grinned, "No we're not. We're always one jump ahead of the police."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Charles stared the window, watching the sun as it began to dip low in the sky. He felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder, but paid it no mind.

   "Professor, it's time for dinner," said the familiar voice of his caregiver. Charles turned to smile at him, "Hank, how many times must I ask you to call me Charles?"

   Hank sighed and grabbed the handles on Charles' wheelchair. Charles allowed himself to be pushed to the dining room. A plate of pasta waited for him on the table. Logan sat on his right hand side, already stuffing his face. 

   "Logan, please, don't act like an animal."

 Said canadian flipped Charles off without ever looking up. Hank sat in his left hand side and ate slowly, carefully. Charles took a few bites before speaking, "I saw a dove outside today. It flew towards town and I could almost feel myself going into its mind."

   "Professor, we both know that's impossible. Your powers don't stretch to animals," Hank stated. Charles sighed, "I know, but isn't it nice to dream? You know, I'd like to go into town on of these days. It's been ages since I saw the sights."

   "You should stay home. There's still not many places that are wheelchair accessible."

   "Then I can take the shot. It gives me my legs back."

   "We both know why that's a bad idea. Just, stop. I promise I'll take you soon, but not now, alright?"

   "You can't keep me couped up in this house forever, Hank. I must get back into society one of these days."

   "I said no. Drop it, Charles."

   The man shut his mouth and wheeled himself away from the table, "I'm not hungry tonight. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

   Hank allowed him to leave. But, instead of going straight to his bedroom, Charles made a pit stop in Hank's lab. He quickly took a syringe and a small dose of the serum Hank used to make himself look like a normal person. He would go tonight or not at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


	2. Escaped and Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik lets Wanda and Pietro push him into pursuing his dream. Charles finds a new dream.

"Come on, Father! Let's go somewhere today! We could walk around at the park or something."  
Erik looked at Wanda, "You know I'm not fond of parks. Besides, I'd probably get stuck at the chess tables while you and Pietro scare the pigeons."  
The speedster returned as soon as Erik said his name.  
"Speak of the devil."  
Pietro pouted, "No watermelon for you."  
Wanda's eyes widened, "Where did you get a watermelon from?"  
"There's a farmer's market in town today. It's even got a bouncy house and one of those inflatable slides. We should go later."  
Erik sighed, "As long as you don't insist on dragging me along."  
"Of course we'll drag you along, Father. I remember you once told me you used to love fafmer's markets."  
"Used to. That changed when I had to flee to the States to get away from the people who wanted to chase me away with sticks."  
"Erik, please. We're getting worried about you. You don't leave the roof anymore. Please, tell us what's happening," Wanda begged. Erik sighed and looked away, "I had a dream. In this dream, a beautiful young man was knitting by a window. He told me to find him. I've been looking for him for days, but he hasn't showed up."  
Wanda and Pietro exchanged looks.  
"It's silly and childish, but I desperately want to find him."  
"Well, perhaps you'll see him at the Farmer's Market."  
"Perhaps he'll walk by here while I'm at the market and I'll miss him.  
"Now that's crazy talk. Please, Father, come with us to the market."  
Erik sighed and looked back at them, "Alright. Since you asked so kindly."  
The twins beamed. Pietro pulled out a knife and turned to the watermelon sitting nearby, "Now, let's eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charkes had walked for a long time before he reached town. Good thing he decided to take triple dose or he wouldn't be able to stand. When he got there, the first thing he came across was a Farmer's Market. He saw all kinda of people selling all kinds of things. But, what really caught his eye were homemade jewelry a tattooed young woman was selling. When he approached, she was helping someone else, but it didn't bother him. He examined a pair of earrings that were a little chunky, but had simple designs.  
"I see you're interested in the wedding earrings."  
Charles jumped, noticing the girl had moved on to him. He smiled at her, then frowned, "I'm sorry, but did you say wedding earrings?"  
"Yeah, these bad boys double as earrings and wedding rings. Here, give me your left hand," the girl said as she picked one of them up. Charles hesitantly held out his left hand. The girl easily slid on the earring. The mind reader marvelled at the metal on his hand.  
"Wow, it's a perfect fit. Usually I have to adjust them a little, but it looks like they were made for you."  
Charles blushed, "Thank you. Actually, I think I may purchase them. How much?"  
"Usually I'd charge twenty, but I'll make it ten for you," the girl said as she moved to register, "So, do you plan on giving the other ring to a special someone?"  
Charles blushed again, "No, I planned in wearing them."  
Of course, he'd have to pierce his ears first, but he could probably get Logan to help with that. He was always saying Charles should do something random and unexpected. He and the girl finished their exchange and walked away from each other. Suddenly, Charles felt something dropped in his bag. He stopped and looked in it. A pair of gold earrings were sitting beside the wedding earrings. Confused, Charles pulled them out. Then, a shout sounded out, "Thief, thief!! Stop that man!"  
Charles looked around to find a finger pointed at him. Everyone was staring now.  
"I'm sorry, but what have I stolen?"  
"You're holding my daughter's earrings. Give them back, now!"  
People began to crowd around Charles, looking furious. He began to get frightened. Then, a man made his way through the crowd and grab Charles's hand, "There you are, darling. What trouble have you gotten yourself in this time?"  
"What are you doing?" Charles whispered.  
"Just play along."  
"You know this thief?"  
"Yes, he's my fiance. Now, what has he done?"  
"He stole my daughter's earrings."  
"I'm so sorry for him. He didn't mean to, I know it. Isn't that right, love?"  
The man bumped Charles, snapping him from his trance. He held out the earrings, "Yes, I didn't. They just looked so nice, I was simply borrowing them. I swear, I was going to return them. I'm so incredibly sorry."  
The accuser glared at Charles before taking the jewelry and walking away. The people backed off and went back to their shopping. The man next to Charles pulled him to an empty place where two teenagers were bickering.  
"Pietro, apologize to this poor man for playing that trick on him. It was incredibly rude and almost got him in serious trouble."  
"I'm sorry, sir. What is your name, anyway?"  
"Charles. Who are you people?"  
"I'm Pietro. This lovely girl is my twin sister, Wanda, and your hero is our father," the boy said. Suddenly, he was right next to Charles, "I've never seen you around here before."  
"I don't live in town. In fact, I don't get out of the house much."  
Charles realized that Pietro's father hadn't said a single word. In fact, he was staring at Charles. The man looked awestruck. The telepath attempted to reach out with his mind before remembering the serum. Instead, he snapped. The man shook his head and cleared his throat.  
"Well, Charles, since you'vs already seen Pietro's mutation, the rest of us should tell you. We're all mutants. I control metal, Wanda has telekinesis, and Pietro can run really fast."  
Charles laughed, "Well, that's one way to put it. I'm a mutant as well. I have telepathic powers, although I don't use them often. At all, really. In this society, who's to say I'm wrong for doing so?"  
The man slowly modded. He looked completely starstruck by Charles. Really, it was quite the compliment. The man cleared his throat again and looked away, "I think that's enough excitement for one day. We ought to be getting home. Charles, it was a pleasure. Wanda, Pietro, let's go."  
"Sir, would you like to come with us? It seems like the two of you could become good friends."  
"Well, I don't have any plans for the night anyway, so why not? If it's not a bother..."  
"Of course not. We'd be delighted to have you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the building, Erik lifted the beam before either got to the roof, "It's not much, but it has one hell of a view."  
He pushed the door open and Charles gasped. He walked out to the banner instantly, leaning over and staring at the world below them. The building wasn't tall, only four or five stories tall, but no other building was as tall as it. Erik walked up to Charles, smiling.  
"Breathtaking, isn't it?"  
Charles could do nothing but nod, which made Erik laugh.  
"I felt the same thing the first time I was up here. Pietro isn't fond of heights, so he's never seen this view, but Wanda agrees that it's beautiful."  
"You really care about them, don't you?" Charles asked. He looked at Erik with those eyes and all the man could do was nod.  
"Pietro said you're their father. Is that true?"  
"They've always said that, but I don't know."  
"You should find out who their mother is. See if you remember her name or something."  
"Good idea. Thank you, Charles."  
Erik felt something begin to pull him towards the man. It almost felt like he was out if control of his actions. Then, Charles's legs gave out. Erik shouted out of surprise and reached to catch him. But, he was too late. Charles fell over the banner and plummeted towards the ground. Erik closed his eyes in fear, but there was no sound of a body hitting pavement.  
The metal man opened this eyes slowing. The sight that created him was Charles, floating in the air. He must have passed out, because his eyes were closed. Wanda floated him over to Erik's arms before her power gave out.  
"He should go to a hospital. It seems like his legs just gave out under him."  
Erik nodded. He stared at the beautiful man all the way to the hospital. When he got there, a man ran out, seeming worried out of his mind.  
"Oh, Charles, I knew you should have stayed inside. Thank you, sir. Let me take him. He's my friend."  
Erik reluctantly handed Charles over and watched until he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


	3. Friend Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tells Logan about the man from the market place.  
> Meanwhile, Erik takes a walk to think about how he'll find Charles and comes across something amazing.

Charles woke up slowly. He was in his own room in his house. Not on a rooftop with a pair of twins and the most interesting man he'd ever met. In their place, one gruff Canadian man was sitting at his bedside, reading a book. The telepath reached out to him, 'You know, I would greatly appreciate a glass of water.'  
Logan pulled a glass off the travel next to him and passed it over. He waited until Charles had swallowed half the glass before speaking, "Hank framed the fuck out when he went to wake you up and you were gone. Where'd you go?"  
"You know exactly where I went. I just couldn't stay here any longer. I've spent the majority of my adult life in this house. I need to get out there and talk to people besides you and Hank at some point in my life."  
Logan sighed. He set his book aside, "You are absolutely right, Charles. You've been in here since the accident. It's time for you to go out into the world and meet people. Maybe meet someone you're interested in."  
Immediately, the market man's face flashed through Charles's mind. He blushed at the thought. Logan took notice and grinned.  
"Did you?"  
"Did I what?"  
"Did you meet someone?"  
Charles looked away, his blush deepening. Logan chuckled, "So you did. Tell me about them."  
"Logan, I'm not going to gush to you about the man I met like a school girl."  
"Ah, too late now. You've admitted to it. And it's a dude. You've gotta tell me everything now. That's the rules."  
Charles sighed. "Alright. I spent all night walking because I kept getting distracted or lost. When I got there, I wandered into a Farmer's Market. I met a girl there who sold me what she called wedding earrings."  
"You mean those things i found in your pocket?"  
"Yeah. Apparently, they're earrings that double as wedding rings."  
"But you don't have pierced ears."  
"I was hoping that you could help me with that," Charles said, smiling shyly. Logan grinned back. Charles finished the story. Then, he went back to the market man.  
"The market man was the one in interested in. He had these eyes that were just the perfect shade of blue. And his hair was just amazing. And his body wasn't bad at all. He was so kind and caring, Logan. But, something seemed off about him. He felt a little distant. Usually when someone feels like that, I find out why. But I couldn't with him. And I want to know. I really what to know what's wrong and help him."  
"Why? You've met rhe guy once in your life and you'll probably never see him again."  
"I don't know. It was seeing an old friend, I suppose. I feel like I know everything about him, even though it's the opposite."  
"Do you even know his name?"  
Charles opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He scanned the memory quickly and realized he'd never gotten the man's name. Before he could tell this to Logan, the man groaned, "You never even got his name? Charles, you're my best friend, but you're an idiot. Seriously, you need to stop staring at a guy's ass long enough to find out his name."  
"You're right. I wish I hadnt made such a foolish mistake. Goddammit. I don't even know how I'm going to find him again."  
"Can't you use telepath powers to find him?"  
"No, it'd be too hard. I'm not that strong yet."  
Logan sighed and got up. "Look, I'll come back and listen to you complain about this more later. I promise Hank I'd come get him ince you woke up. It's been half an hour since then. Don't move while I'm gone."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
Charles closed his eyes, listening as the door shut behind his best friend and regretting his choices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unaware to anyone in the Xavier house, a man on a rooftop far away was watching the street. The twins had decided to go to the library for the day, leaving their father alone. Erik was consumed with thoughts of the remarkable telepath who had taken control of his every thought. He had barely been able to sleep the night before, the image of Charles being taken away from him burned into his retinas.   
Before long, he grew tired of the people below. He knew none of them were the man he desperately wished to hold. After some research, he found out that Charles's last name was Xavier. He'd been orphaned years ago, when he was driving with his parents in Cuba and someone assassinated both of the elder Xaviers. Charles alone had been left alive, although a bullet was lodged in his spine. It had paralyzed him. He now lives in his old mansion on the outskirts of town with a friend from college and the groundskeeper.  
Charles hadn't been seen outside the house since the crash.  
That is, until yesterday.   
Erik closed his eyes and saw Charles's smile behind his eyes. He grinned back before the memory moved on to the fall. His legs had given out beneath him because he was paralyzed. The question was, how did he get them to work at all? Why did he suddenly want to be out here instead of in his home? And why did he decide that Erik was worth his presence?   
All the questions buzzing around Erik's brain were slowly driving him insane. He got up and left the roof. The man made his way through town, walking at a fast pace. He needed to clear his head.   
It wasn't often, but the metal bender sometimes went to an abandoned factory to destroy parts of it. It was weird, but it helped him. As soon as he got there, he pulled the heavy iron door off its hinges. He tossed it across the large room, expecting it to hit nothing but concrete. But, a loud clatter told another story. Erik turned to where the door had landed. He carefully walked over, an uneasy feeling talking hold of him. He used his powers to pull the door from where it had landed and toss it away.  
Underneath, a small metal door Erik had never seen before was wide open. The mutant pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and shined the light at the opening. It revealed a set of stairs leading down. Erik frowned, taking a few steps down.   
"Hello?" He cried as he descended. After five minutes of leaking, he reached a room. It had a single table in the center, a light shining down on it. In the center of the table sat a lamp. Erik's curiosity got the better of him as he picked it up without hesitation. It was a simple golden lamp with an inscription on the side. But, it was too dusty for him to read it properly. So, he started rubbing the dust away. After he had rubbed three times, however, blue smoke began pouring out of the end.   
Erik dropped the lamp with a cry of surprise. The smoke rides until it formed the shape of a person. Then, it dispersed, leaving behind a blue girl with fiery red hair. She stood naked, although covered with some sort of scales that didn't show anything. The girl stared at him for a few minutes before Erik whispered, "Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Raven. I'm a genie and I'm guessing you're the idiot who rubbed my lamp."  
"Wait, you're a genie? I didn't think such creatures existed!"  
"Oh, we do. And, for the record, none of us sound like Robin Williams. Although, I've heard his performance was just spectacular. I'll have to pick up the movie while I'm out and about."  
Erik stared at Raven as she stretched and talked some mord. Eventually, she turned to Erik and smiled, "I'm guessing you're also the strong silent type. That's not gonna work with me, buddy. You've gotta talk. At least tell me your name."  
"E-Erik. My name is Erik Lehnsherr."  
"Well, Erik, you're my master, so let's cut to the chase. Do you know how genies work?"  
"Kinda."  
"Alright, in that case, let's lay down the terms and conditions. Please do not skip. I am a genie. Genies grant three wishes to whomever rubs their lamp, no matter what said wishes are. But, most of us have three rules. One, I can't make anyone fall in love. That's just wrong, man. Two, I can't kill anyone. It's also really wrong. Three, I can't raise the dead. It's not a pretty picture and I don't like doing it. Oh, and there was this one guy a while back who wished for someone to fall in lust with them, but I hated doing that, so please don't make that wish. You can wish for anything else. So, please, use your imagination."  
Erik took a few seconds to absorb this. Then, he picked up the lamp and read the inscription.  
"Rub me. Did you write that?"  
Raven smiled, "It's a kinda stuffy and I don't like being in there."  
"I've never had anything like this anymore. What would you wish for?"  
"Me?" Raven asked, "I'd wish for my freedom. You see, genies are attached to their lamps. We can't leave them unless we have a master. The only way to be free is to have a master wish you free. And that's never gonna happen."  
Erik hummed and looked back at the lamp, "I'll have to remember that. So, you can do anything?"  
"Yeah."  
"Could you make a queer Jewish mutant a rich man?"  
Raven chuckled, "That's easy. But, you have to say I wish."  
"Well, Raven, I wish that I alwayshad the proper amount of money in my pocket or bank account whenever I bought something."  
The genie stared for a few minutes throwing her head back and laughing, "That's a very good wish!"   
She snapped her fingers, "Done. Do you know what your second wish is?"  
Erik smiled at her, "No, not yet. I'll let you know."  
Raven bowed and disappeared. The mutant smkled at the lamp, "Raven, I have never had a friend like you and I hope we'll be good friends."  
He pocketed the lamp and walked back up the staircase, a spring in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the love this story has gotten so far!!! Thank you so much!!   
> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


	4. Not Exactly Prince Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange gentleman starts emailing Charles about a paper he did in college over mutants. As he seemed genuinely curious about mutants, why shouldn't Charles invite him over for dinner?

   It was about a month after Charles snuck out when he got the first email. He wasn't expecting to get any emails, so it was definitely a surprise. When he opened it, the contents almost made he forget about the market man. Almost.

    _'Dear Dr. Xavier;_

_I have recently read your thesis on mutations and how they affect the social system. I believe it brings up many excellent points on how mutations should be normalized, but I noticed that you did not go into much detail on the different types of mutations. It is my opinion that you should have talked about how having a physical mutation is different from having a non-physical mutation._

_It may have given more insight on how we can better understand and accept mutants as people._

_Sincerely,_

_Erik Lehnsherr'_

 

This man wasn't wrong at all. But, that wasn't the point of the paper. Charles reied to tell him so. He thought that was it. But, Erik replied again. And they started going back and forth. Before Charles knew it, they moved off the topic of mutants and begun to talk about other things. Soon, they were arguing over  _Harry Potter_ and who Draco would date if he was given the chance. Charles was having so much fun talking to Erik that he didn't notice when a week went by without his notice. 

   In fact, it was a week and a half later when he found himself telling Logan and Hank everything over breakfast. 

   "Christ, Charles, you haven't been this excited about someone since you took in this stray." Hank pointed at Logan with his fork. Logan flipped him off in response. The telepath blushed and took a second to eat before opening his mouth again.

   "Erik is just a fascinating person that I'm glad to be talking to."

  "Maybe you should invite him over for supper. I'm sure he'd accept the offer."

   Charles grinned at Hank. "That's a wonderful idea, Hank! I'll be sure to ask him."

   "Ask him where he lives first. Trust me, it'll only get awkward if you invite him over and it turns out that he lives in Austria or something," said Logan. Charles thanked him for the advice, finishing his breakfast. 

   "I'll be sure to talk to him about it. For now, have a good day, gentlemen. I'll be in the study if anyone needs me." Charles wheeled out of the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   The twins hadn't taken kindly to the idea of messing with genies at first, but they had quickly taken to it when they saw the money. It had taken a little while to start a good life with the twins, but now they were living the good life. Pietro had given money to everyone they stole from. Wanda had found a flat for them and figured out a way to begin building up a good reputation. Erik paid for everything.

   But, right now, all he was doing was sipping on coffee and playing online chess. He remembered getting quite a bit of money a few years back by winning a tournament. That had allowed the three of them to come to this town in the first place. 

   He felt blue smoke wrap around his shoulders and turn into arms. A head rested on his shoulder. 

   "Hello, Raven. How are you today?"

   Raven had come out a few times since he'd brought her home. She'd join them for dinner once a week and had quickly formed a connection with Wanda. Pietro liked her well enough, but he tended to avoid her when she was out. Erik had taken a bit of a shining to her as well. Now, she said nothing, waiting until he lost the game to speak, "I just wanted to check on your progress with that man you're always talking to."

   Erik blushed. "Charles and I have quickly become quite good friends."

   Since he met her, Erik has found that Raven was a very good listener. He often lamented to her about how perfect Charles was. She would rub his back and listen. At the end of his rants, she left him alone. He always ended up with one nand on his dick and one hand holding a pillow to his face as he tried not to scream the telepath's name. 

   "By friends, do you mean he likes talking to you and you're pinning hard for him?"

   "Yes."

   "You need to either fuck him or get over him, Erik. That's my advice."

   Erik choked on his beverage, which put in in a five minute long coughing fit. Raven rubbed his back in a soothing way. 

   "For your information, Charles is a classy man. He's told me so himself. I'm not even sure if he's attracted to men."

   Before the genie could reply, Erik's laptop dinged, signaling a new email. Erik opened it as soon as he saw Charles's name.

    _'Erik-_

_I've loved talking to you and would like to know a bit more about you. If you don't mind me asking, do you happen to live in New York?_

_Charles '_

   Erik typed out his reply and sent it. A few minutes later, he received a dinner invitation, which he graciously accepted. In reality, he was grinning like an idiot. Raven was rolling her eyes. "God, you've got the biggest crush on this guy."

   "I have reason enough to like him. He's obviously the perfect human specimen."

   "Please, spare me. I've already heard you talk about him too many times. I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap in the lamp. Come get me if you decide to make your second wish."

   Erik didn't have to watch to know Raven had disappeared again. He got up and went to the kitchen, where the twins were munching on cereal. They bumped into each other at certain intervals. He walked Dover to the coffee machine and you're dhismelf another cup.

   "Father, I've decided that the next move to make is for Pietro and I to get out GEDs so we can go get college degrees. It's good for the public to see that you're involved in your children's lives," Wanda said as soon as she noticed him. Erik clicked his tongue. "You aren't my children, but you can do it if you want."

   Wanda beamed at him. Pietro shot him a grin. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their new life together. Then, Erik cleared his throat.

   "You know, I've been doing all the cooking since we moved in. I think I deserve a night off."

   Pietro nodded, "That's what I've been thinking. I was planning in making dinner tonight."

   "Actually, can you press those plans back until Friday night?"

   "Why?"

   "A friend of mine has asked me to come to his home for supper that evening."

   Wanda raised an eyebrow, "A friend? When did you making this friend and do we know him?"

   "I met him a little over a month ago and yes, you have met him. He is Charles."

   Pietro smirked, "So, you found a way to contact him and now you're going to abandon us on Friday so you can go out with him."

   Erik scoffed, "Not at all. He invited me iver to meet his housemates and for us to get to know each other. Also, he doesn't realize I'm me and I intend on keeping it that way. I don't want him to think of me as the homeless man from the market."

   Wanda rolled her eyes. "He seemed to be a decent fellow, Father. I don't think he would do so."

   "You never know for certain. Anyway, will you two be okay on your own that evening or should I cancel?"

   "Yes, we'll be fine. Just don't forget to use protection. You don't want more of us running around."

   Erik went scarlet ajd retreated to his bedroom. So what if he very much enjoyed talking to Charles? So what if he dreamed about being able to have a domestic life with him? So what if he thought about pinning the blue-eyed man beneath him and giving him the best night of his life? So what if he was getting hard just thinking about discovering the entirety of Charles's body? 

 

 

   So what if he locks his door and unzips his pants once he's in alone in his room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in chapters. I had a bit if writer's block. :/  
> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


	5. The Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, dinner is a disaster. How the fuck is Erik supposed to fix this? With a wish, of course.

   Hank was expecting the Erik Lehnsherr he'd seen on the television. Meaning he was expecting a snotty, polished man about Charles's age. He wasn't expecting a handsome, down-to-earth man standing on the doorstep, holding a bouquet of camellias and pink tulips. This man looked nothing like the one portrayed by the media, although they did have the same face. 

   "Hello, my name is Erik Lehnsherr. You must be Hank. Charles has told me so much about you."

  The mutant genius pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to extend a hand. "Yes, that's correct. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr."

   Erik smiled and shook the hand. 

   "Please, call me Erik. I do hope that you enjoy the flowers."

   "I think I will. One for graciousness and the other for caring, correct?"

   "Yes, I've always found that pink tulips and camellias are the perfect combination. Unless the bouquet is for a lover, that is," said Erik, chuckling, "Any whom, I've heard that your most recent project is simply fascinating, so you will have to tell me about it."

   "As long as you can stay up through the explanation. It's quite long and boring, I've found," Hank replied. They were blocked from making any further small talk when Charles wheeled himself into the room.

   "Erik, welcome. I ser you've already met Hank. Wait, did you bring us flowers? They're gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

   Erik chuckled. He and his friend turned around and went into the sitting room together. Hank sighed as he went to finish cooking supper and put the flowers in a vase. 

   In the kitchen, he found Logan, who was about to take a bite out of an apple. The usually blue mutant plucked it out of his hand, replacing it in the fruit bowl. 

   "One, that fruit is faux and you know it. Two, don't spoil your appetite. We have a guest tonight, so please practice proper manners tonight."

   The gruff man set it down. "Why should I care if the professor's new crush is here?"

   "Because I need you to intimidate him. I don't think he's who he claims to be."

   "Look, I trust Charles's judgement and it's about time you learn to do the same. He's not stupid. He can take care of himself."

   Hank sighed, setting the vase off to the side so he could rest his hands on the countertop. "I trust his judgement, I just don't trust this Erik."

   "Okay, how about this? We won't get in the way of their date, but we'll keep an annoyingly close eye on them. That way, we'll be able to see if Erik is a good guy or not."

   The scientist nodded after a short pause. He checked on the roast in the oven, then grabbed an oven mitt. "Go tell them that supper's ready. Let's see if this is the disaster I think it's going to be or not."

   Logan rolled his eyes and journeyed to the living room. He heard laughter before he entered. The first thing he saw was an arm thrown around his best friend's shoulders. He swallowed down the growl that came as a result of the sight, clearing his throat instead. Charles turned his head to smile at Logan.

   "Speak of the devil. Logan, we were just talking about you. Erik said that he's excited to meet you."

   The other man followed Charles's gaze to the mutant in the doorway. As soon as he noticed Logan, Erik retracted his arm and stood up. 

   "Yes, I've heard so much about you. My name is Erik Lehnsherr. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Logan shook it carefully, making sure who's claws wouldn't make an appearance. 

   "I hope you've only heard the good. But, knowing Charles, he'd probably told you some of the bad."

   Erik chuckled and replied, "Yes, he's told me the good and the bad. But, I still haven't heard the ugly, if that's any consultation."

   Logan eyed him suspuciously before turning back to Charles, "Dinner's ready. Hank made a roast."

   The telepath sighed happily, "Wonderful. Erik, you must try it. Hank makes an amazing roast."

   Erik smiled at Charles, "As long as it isn't pork, I will."

   Logan raised an eyebrow, "Got something against pig meat or something?"

   "No, I'm Jewish. Eating pork is against the rules of my religion."

   "Well, Hank usually makes a pork roast, but he decided to trade it out for beef this time , so you're in luck."

   The three of them went to the dinning room, where Hank was already sitting a seat further down that he usually did. Charles took the head and Erik took Hank's usual seat. Logan exchanged a glance with his other housemate before the group dug in. No one spoke for a while, at least they didn't until Erik cleared his throat, "Hank, this roast is exceptional."

   "Thank you, Erik. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to know what your intentions with Charles are."

   Logan face palmed as Charles sputtered, "Hank!! You can't just ask people that!"

   "It's perfectly fine. I was kind of expecting that question. Really, all I want to be is a friend of Charles. Although, if the relationship escalated, I would not complain."

   Charles blushed, "Erik, you make it sound as if we've been flirting. This is the first time we've ever met in reality.

   "I apologize, but you're quite an attractive man."

   "Wait, are you flirting with me?"

   "Have been for the past fifteen minutes, thank you for noticing."

   "You barely know me."

   "I know you like Harry Potter. I also know that you care deeply for mutants. It's almost like you are one."

   Charles looked offended, "And what if I were? Would that be bad?"

   Hank cleared his throat, "Charles, please calm down. I'm sure Erik didn't mean it that way."

   "You're not my father, Hank. I want him to answer the question."

   "No, of course it wouldn't be a bad thing. It would be wonderful."

   "I don't believe you. Tell me the truth."

   Logan sighed and stood up, "Okay, Charles, calm down."

   "No, I want the truth."

   "The truth is I'm attracted to you and I would like to go on a date with you."

   "What kind of man do you take me as? I barely know you!"

   "You know enough. Trust me, you don't want to know anything else."

   "Yes I do. Erik, youre practically a stranger to me. I'm not the kind of person who goes out on dates with random people they've only met in real life once. Look, I think you should go."

   "But-"

   "Leave, Erik. Please."

   Said man looked around the table. Hank and Logan wouldn't look him in the eye. So, he stood up. "As you wish."

   He left the room. A few minutes later, the front door opened and shut. There was a minute where no one said anything. Then, Charles wheeled himself to his bedroom.

   The telepath had been certain that Erik was a good man. He pushed himself out of the chair and onto the bed, where he promptly feel asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Erik arrived home to find that the twins had fallen asleep watching a movie. He sighed quietly and turned the television off. He pulled a blanket off a nearby chair, draping it over the two sleeping forms. 

   "Sleep well, children," he whispered before walking to his own room. He tossed his jacket over the chair and tugged on his tie. He rubbed his eyes, opening them to find a pair of yellow ones staring back.

   "So, how was dinner?" 

   Erik pushed past his genie, falling onto the bed. 

   "It was horrible. I have no idea how I'm supposed to fix what I've done. Charles thinks I'm a pervert and his housemates are never going to let me back into the house."

   "I know how to fix that."

   Erik sat up, "What?"

   "It's easy. He's been couped up in that house for years now, right?"

   "Yes. Why is that important?"

   "Take him on a magic carpet ride. It worked for that Disney guy, right?"

   "Where am I going to get a magic carpet from? I control metal, not fabric."

   "You have a genie."

   "Oh, right. Raven, I wish for a carpet with iron laced in it."

   Raven smirked and snapped. A circular carpet with a yellow x on it appeared. 

   "A wise wish, as always. I recommend that you go tomorrow. If Charles is so pissed off, then he won't want to see you right now."

   "Yes, yes, of course. Thank you, you can go back in the lamp now."

   Erik felt the room empty. He toed off his shoes and rolled over to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This chapter is kind of a mess, I know, but I couldn't find a way to improve it.
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!


	6. Not Really a Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Charles accept Erik's apology? Yeah, probably. Will they kiss? Probably not, Charles is a classy motherfucker.

I am so sorry, but I have no motivation to finish this story. So, I've decided to orphan it. It was a bad idea anyway.


End file.
